


Outdoors

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Series: Naruto Vignettes [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Lee thrives in the sunlight and open air..."Day 7: Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 -- "Free Day"
Relationships: Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Vignettes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Outdoors

**“Outdoors”**

♦

Lee thrives in the sunlight and open air, especially after sparring up in the mountains where there’s no one else for miles. Naruto enjoys the intensity of these training trips, especially when Lee gets that certain sparkle in his eyes and starts a challenge to see who’s more flexible, who can hold a position the longest, and who can get the other to come first. Sex with Lee is full of laughter and unbridled physicality, sometimes prompting a wild run through the meadow and tumbling into dewy grass, sometimes a mudfight on the riverbank and finishing together in the water, splashing and trying to keep their balance against the swift current.

It’s a new experience to suck Lee off from a handstand position, but once Lee had spoken the random idea out loud, Naruto had to prove it could be done. So they strip in a clearing by the remote hiking trail to try out sixty-nine from a vertical position that might be impossible for anyone without their taijutsu abilities and strength. Naruto’s hands brace carefully on the curve of a fallen tree log so his mouth is at the right height to suck Lee off as fast as possible while Lee stands barefoot in the moss with nothing but his arm wrappings and the weights strapped to his shins.

Lee’s upright and on solid ground, but he doesn’t make it easy for Naruto, his hands on Naruto’s hips to help hold him steady and his mouth eagerly swallowing his cock and making happy slurping noises while Naruto tries to keep his legs in the air and his gag reflex under control for some deep throating. The whole thing is ridiculous, but it’s also rather exciting, and there’s something to be said for having to use a single-minded focus to perform one of the most difficult sexual tasks he’s ever attempted. 

Lee moans, mouth full of Naruto’s cock, and his fingers shift to squeeze and dig into the cleft of Naruto’s ass, massaging his firm tush. 

Naruto kicks his feet in the air in protest and pulls his lips off of Lee’s cock to say, “Hey, no fair using your hands–I obviously can’t use mine so you can’t use yours!”

Lee gasps, eyes wide in shock. “Oh! You’re right, that isn’t fair at all! I must concede my loss to you, then, want to change positions?”

Naruto grins and shakes his head, adjusting his grip on the log for more stability while inverted. “No, your penalty is to stand there and keep your hands to yourself while I finish you off.”

Lee laughs, doing as instructed while Naruto returns to his task with vigor, ignoring the burning of his arm muscles and abdominals, and the throbbing in his skull from being upside-down. He relishes the challenge, and puts all his techniques to use. Soon enough, Lee moans and _oooohs_ and shouts noisy encouragements until he comes, cheering and breathing heavily through his open mouth. 

Naruto licks the last drops, then backflips off the tree log to land neatly on his feet, arms held to the sides while he regains his equilibrium on the slanted mountain trail. He pumps a fist in the air in triumph, and Lee comes over to leap on him and plant an enthusiastic kiss.

“What should we try next?” Lee says, cheeks flushed and black hair lifted in the mountain breeze, as he brushes his wrapped fingers over Naruto’s cock.

Naruto grins, and pounces, figuring he and Lee can get off a few more times before dinner, and maybe he’ll even make Lee lose his voice altogether in the great outdoors where only he can hear it anyway.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> The ENERGY of this pairing... and all those muscles... wow. <3 
> 
> Say hello if you're on twitter! [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
